ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek Adventure
Star Trek Adventure was a live-action performance at the Universal Studios Hollywood theme park in Los Angeles, California from until . In the performance, ten volunteers from the audience were dressed in Starfleet uniforms, placed on sets and coached to deliver scripted dialog for several Star Trek scenes with Captain Kirk, Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Montgomery Scott. Four audience members competed for the role of the Klingon captain in a growl-off, with the runners up playing his crew members. A very young audience member became a "puppy lizard", based on Kruge's Klingon reptilian dog seen in . Other audience members played the alien Preceptors, who were testing both crews via mind control. The scenes were recorded on video, inter-cut with stock footage from the movies, edited into a short film, and shown to the audience. The "actors" had the opportunity to purchase a copy of their video after the show. Plot Gene Roddenberry introduces the video as an episode of Star Trek where, for the first time, guest stars (the volunteers) will play the Captain of the Enterprise and the Vulcan science officer. He then shows a peek at the rehearsal session with the actors and their two directors, William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy. Shatner says that emotion is the key to playing the Captain. Nimoy says that all traces of emotion should be removed from the Vulcan science officer's performance. Then, at the same time, both directors say that their respective roles are the most important. Both taken aback, the directors debate whether or not their role is the most important until the actors playing the Captain and the Vulcan demand they stop arguing. Impressed, the directors agree that it is time for these actors "to boldly go where no man has gone before". :"Medical log, stardate 8707.2. Dr. McCoy reporting. The crew of the ''Enterprise is busy readying itself for an ordeal that I am sure will be trying: a Starfleet training mission. Below us on Earth, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock are attending a conference at Federation headquarters, which makes them unable to help supervise the new graduates. But at least I'm not alone in this endeavor. Uhura, Chekov, Sulu and Scotty are aboard too, and you couldn't ask for better instructions than that."'' On the bridge of the Enterprise, Uhura informs McCoy that the graduates are ready to beam aboard. As they beam from Earth to the Enterprise s transporter room, they are greeted by Scotty who informs them that they are expected on the bridge. As they arrive on the bridge, McCoy nurses his nervous stomach and has to keep reminding himself that it is only a training mission. Two of the graduates begin pushing buttons that accidentally activates red alert, but Sulu turns it off and asks that they not touch anything while Chekov laughs. Then, they decide that they want to launch phasers until Chekov warns them that it would be very dangerous. The Captain and the new Vulcan science officer greet the bridge while McCoy expresses his disdain for Vulcans. Out in space, the Enterprise detects another Federation ship, which Uhura notes will not respond to communications. The Captain notes that the ship either can't or won't respond, while McCoy sarcastically agrees. Krull, a brash young Klingon in control of the Federation ship, displays excitement at the prospect of engaging Kirk and the Enterprise. Cast * Gene Roddenberry as himself * William Shatner as himself * Leonard Nimoy as himself * DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy * James Doohan as Montgomery Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura External links * TheStudioTour.com * Adventure